


But I Never Said Yes

by Ladytalon



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Hand Job, Humiliation, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels wrong, but how can it be? It's not like this ever happens to <i>men</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Never Said Yes

He knows something's up from the minute he walks into the exam room and Natu's there looking more shifty-eyed than Ted Kord with a cheese steak. "I got places to be," Guy warns her just in case she tries to get cute and stick him into some dumbass simulation that takes all day. "This better be quick."

"How fast it is will be up to you," she tells him. "Sit down."

Guy fidgets, mentally sorting through the list of Korugarian swear words he knows as Soranik starts scanning him with her ring. "Since when do we gotta get checked out before we go back to our Sectors? C'mon, Little Red – can't you just tell the Smurfs that I'm okay?"

"No. Dissolve your uniform, Lantern Gardner."

He stops craning his neck to look at the diagnostic her ring is displaying. "Aw, come on…"

"Since you are apparently incapable of sitting still, we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way."

Shit. "How long is it gonna-"

"That's up to you," Soranik repeats. "_Uniform_, Lantern Gardner."

"Man, this fuckin' _blows_," he grumbles.

He's sitting there naked, curling his toes around the edge of the exam table and daydreaming about the back issues of Hustler and Playboy that he's missed since was on Earth the last time, when she claps a stethoscope -which must be kept in deep-freeze for situations just like this- onto his lower back.

"_Keeeeee-RIST_!" Guy hollers, nearly crashing into the ceiling as his sudden will to get the hell away activates his ring. "That shit was on purpose!"

Soranik just looks at him and pats the exam table calmly. "If you're finished with your hysterics."

"I'll give _you_ hysterics," he mutters, but obeys nonetheless. Guy tries to be good boy and submit to the rest of her poking and prodding, mainly because he suspects she'll tell Kyle on him, and then Kyle will tell Tora on him, and then his life won't be worth living because Tora will tell Bea about it.

She listens to him breathe, checks his heart, asks the routine questions that could be answered a hell of a lot faster if she'd just use her damn ring on him, then reaches a hand down between his legs. A hernia check isn't anything new to him, not even with a lady doctor doing it, but she doesn't ask him to cough. What she _does_ do is something so surprising, he has no idea what to do about it.

"Um," he begins cautiously.

"Relax."

"Not that I really _mind_ 'cause you're pretty hot, but…" Guy sucks air between his teeth as she succeeds in getting a rise out of him. "Is this part of the, the thing?" Maybe it's some sort of Korugarian deal, but he's just not used to his best friend's lady waxing him off. Well, except for that one time in high school.

She starts messing with his balls, lifting first one then the other in her hand like she's weighing them, then rolls each one in her palm. The sharp tug she gives to his scrotum makes his dick thump against his stomach. "Just relax," she says calmly, and continues jerking his cock.

What the hell, he thinks feverishly. It's a simple matter of telling her no, but he's not even 100% sure he wants to tell her no. Sure, there's Kyle and Tora. Jesus Christ, _especially_ Tora. But she's not here right now, and he is, and he's getting one motherfucker of a handjob.

Soranik's hand is warm and tight around him, and hot _damn_ can she work it. Maybe it's something she learned in medical school. Guy tries to relax as ordered, but the guilt and the strange sense of wrongness keep needling him – he makes up his mind to ask her to stop when she does something with her fingers and her wrist.

His hips are jerking then he comes hard, spurting into her hand uncontrollably. She jacks him until his balls are drained, then calmly wipes her hand off onto something he doesn't pay attention to because it feels like he's cross-eyed.

And then she goes back to scanning him – with her ring - like nothing happened. "What the _fuck_."

She turns her back on him as if she's reading something and he's abruptly reminded that while she's wearing her uniform, he isn't. Guy looks down at his knees, wondering why he feels… he's not even sure what he's feeling, but it's not satisfaction and it's not pride either. Guy powers up and walks out, feeling her eyes on his back and fighting not to hunch his shoulders. It feels like he's still naked.

He barely makes it to his apartment before his stomach's roiling becomes too much and he vomits on the floor.

  



End file.
